


Sweet Poison

by hentailobster



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: In this dark room with its occasional flashing neon lights, Zoro and Sanji find temporary relief in whatever poison they can get their hands on.





	

Zoro is spinning.  
At least he thinks so, he can’t really tell in this dark room with its occasional flashing neon lights. It’s enough to give anyone a headache.  
Maybe he has a headache, he can’t tell. He’s numb and he’s spinning and he’s in love with the figure that flashes with the neon lights, just in front of him.  
People describe love as a warm feeling, but Zoro feels something cold seeping through his sweaty body, mixing with the alcohol in his veins and spreading from his heart all the way to his fingertips.  
It’s not unpleasant, but it’s strange.  
He takes another swig from the bottle in his hand. It will be empty soon, he has to buy another one. He has to find the person he came here with, but he can’t remember who it is. Was it Ace? Was it Kidd? No wait, he isn’t friends with Kidd.  
At least he thinks so.  
Did he come here with the figure dancing in front of him? With a faint smell of tobacco and blond hair that’s getting all tangled from all the sweat. Is that who he came here with?  
But he isn’t friends with Sanji either.  
At least he thinks so.  
But Sanji feels very friendly tonight, so maybe they are friends after all. Zoro smiles, it makes him happy that he could be Sanji’s friend. Sanji notices Zoro smiling and dances over to him, he calls him an idiot but Zoro doesn’t mind. He’s used to it.  
Maybe they aren’t friends after all.  
Sanji grabs Zoro’s bottle, takes a swig and gives it back. It’s probably too strong for him, Zoro looks drunk out of his mind and he rarely gets drunk, but Sanji doesn’t mind. He just wants more of whatever poison is offered here, in this dark room with its occasional flashing neon lights.  
He’ll have a headache tomorrow, but that’s tomorrow and it doesn’t bother him.  
Right now he just wants to disappear, become one with the jumping crowd that he can glimpse when the lights flashes. With the girls making out on the floor next to the bar. With the guy who looks like he’s about to throw up on one of his friends. With the kid who keeps casting nervous glances at the woman dancing in front of him. With Zoro.  
Right now they’re one being, just waiting for more sweet poison in every possible form, forgetting the past and the many painful days that will inevitably come, drowning their frustration, their sorrow, their disappointment in litres and litres of alcohol. Whatever they can get their hands on is good enough.  
Everyone’s a disgrace here.  
But it doesn’t bother Sanji, he loves them all anyway. They’re what help him get through those weeks when he just wants to leave. Walk until the road ends, just to get away from the things he doesn’t want to think about.  
They don’t offer any solutions, all they have here is poison, but Sanji takes whatever he can get his hands on. Anything to distract him for a few hours.  
And Zoro always joins him, any excuse to be close to Sanji is a good excuse. And when they drown themselves in poison Zoro can almost imagine that Sanji will forget that he hates him. Zoro is probably too drunk.  
He’s spinning.  
Sanji is flashing with the neon lights, as he supports Zoro, as they slowly begin to dance together.  
They should probably stop, before they go too far, but Zoro can’t dance without Sanji supporting him, and he doesn’t want to stop dancing. So they dance together and Sanji wonders if this is the moment that they have been waiting for.  
The excuse to go too far.  
Zoro wants another bottle, his old one is empty. But Sanji says he should stop drinking, and he has a point. Zoro can barely see the faces of the others in the room when the lights flash.  
He’s spinning.  
The only solid point is Sanji, by his side as they sneak out of the dark room with its occasional flashing neon lights, up a couple of stairs and out into the night.  
It’s not very cold, but they’re in the middle of august so it’s not very surprising.  
At least he thinks they are.  
He doesn’t know where Sanji is taking him, probably home.  
Where is home anyway?  
Sanji can’t find the right keys. He tries every single one before he remembers that they’re at the wrong door. He moves on to the next and unlocks it on the second try. He has to get them some water, he can barely stand. He drinks some right out of the faucet and it makes him feel a little better, good enough to bring Zoro some too. Zoro drinks, trying to clear his head.  
Where is he?  
He can smell tobacco, can see Sanji swaying, waiting for him to finish his water.  
There’s tension between them.  
They know that soon they’ll go too far, but Zoro doesn’t know if he has ever honestly wanted not to and Sanji has decided to stop struggling, stop fighting against the sweet poison that is Zoro. Their lips meet, hesitantly, without saying anything they continue. Without saying anything they go too far.  
And they wonder if they’ll remember tomorrow, when Sanji will wake up with a splitting headache and Zoro will feel the aftermath of the poison.  
But that’s tomorrow and they won’t let it bother them right now, as they ignore the borders made in a temporarily forgotten past and spend the remaining few hours of the night indulging in the sweetest poison.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song called "Acid Chocolate" and suddenly felt *I N S P I R E D* so here's the weirdest fic I've ever written. I tried my best to picture how it feels to be intoxcicated, I think it turned out pretty good for being written in an afternoon. (You can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLPo6SC6wrI )  
> I hope you enjoyed this, have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


End file.
